dangan_crack_ronpa_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mod Hinata
Medical fetishism refers to a number of sexual fetishes involving objects, practices, environments, and situations of a medical or clinical nature. In sexual roleplay a hospital or medical scene involves the sex partners assuming the roles of doctors, nurses, surgeons and patients to act out specific or general medical fetishes. Medical fantasy is a genre in pornography, though the fantasy may not necessarily involve pornography or sexual activity. smelly Medical fetishism may involve sexual attraction to medical practitioners, medical uniforms, hospital gowns, anaesthesia or intimate examinations such as rectal examination, gynecological examination, urological examination,andrological examination, rectal temperature taking, catheterization, diapering, enemas, injections, insertion of suppositories, menstrual cups and prostatic massage; or medical devices such as orthopedic casts and orthopedic braces (see also abasiophilia), dental objects, such as dental braces, retainers or headgear, medical restraints and medical gags. ayayaa Physical examination The film set for a medical fetishism scene )s Some people eroticize about intimate examinations as part of a medical fetish, and as such are a common service offered by professional dominants. wowowowo An intimate examination can form part of a scene in medical play where the nurse or doctor inflicts one or more embarrassing and humiliating quasi-medical procedures on the patient. Often frozen or heated objects are introduced to the patient's body to simulate the uncomfortable sensations that can occur during a real examination. Examinations may include an examination and intrusion of the anus, as well as handling and twisting of the penis, testicles, and nipples. Quite often, strap on play is also incorporated, as this can heighten the intimacy, and also the sensations of the patient. This may be a prelude to masturbation or administration of an enema. Before examination, the patient can be placed in physical restraints and gagged, and wear some form of embarrassing clothing. sshitpostig Temperature-taking fetish Temperature taking fetish is a sexual fetish for oral thermometers and rectal thermometers. This may include the sexual attraction to the equipment, processes, environments or scenarios/situations. Sexual arousal from the desire to take another's temperature or have one's temperature taken is primarily what surrounds the fetish. While rectal temperature taking is more prominent, there is also an interest in oral temperature taking.1[unreliable source?] yes Anesthesia fetishism Anesthesia fetishism is a sexual fetish for anesthesia. This may include the sexual attraction to the equipment, processes, substances, effects, environments or situations. Sexual arousal from the desire to administer anesthesia, or the sexual desire for oneself to be anaesthetized are two forms in which an individual may exist as an arbiter of the fetish. Older-style anesthesia masks of black rubber, still in occasional use today, are one of the more common elements fetishized, and have earned the nickname Black Beauty by many fetishists. Jjajajjajaa Acts, behaviour and rituals Anesthesia fetish is considered edgeplay when realised outside the boundaries of fantasy, and may result in various degrees of harm, or death. Fantasies are elaborated by the viewing of images and reading of stories of anesthetic inductions. Edgeplay may involve obtaining and scening with various anesthesia-related paraphernalia - usually anesthesia masks for breathplay, the acquisition of anesthetics for anesthetizing others or being anesthetized oneself, and the occupation of a medical setting or environment for the same practice. Some anesthesia fetishists who seek to be anesthetized may feign or induce medical conditions in an attempt to obtain general anesthesia from medical personnel. This is considered safer than playing with anesthetic agents outside of a medical setting, but may nevertheless be an abuse of all concerned. Internet influence The Internet has enabled people with this relatively rare paraphilia to discuss the subject and exchange anesthesia-related multimedia. See also * Playing doctor * Paraphilia * Amputation fetishism * Klismaphilia * Heart Attack Grill – a controversial fast food restaurant that capitalizes on medical fetishism * List of fictional nurses References http://robotic-yomi.tumblr.com Bibliography * Gary L. Albrecht, "Encyclopedia of disability, Volume 2", Sage Publications, 2006, ISBN 0-7619-2565-1, p. 1437 * Midori, "Wild Side Sex: The Book of Kink Educational, Sensual, And Entertaining Essays", Daedalus Publishing, 2005, ISBN 1-881943-22-4, p. 211